narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chinomi Clan
Chinomi Clan (血飲み一族, Chinomi Ichizoku; Lit. "Blood Drinking Clan") is a nearly extinct (although not extinct) clan that resides in the Land of Rain. While the clan members are yet to make an actual appearance, they seem like a hot topic to talk on. They are what people describe as "real life vampires". However, this was considered to be a malicious rumor and nothing else. The real explanation of their survival is quite simple. They turned to cannibalism and drinking blood, killing humans much like pretty much what the clan is named after. Background The is a clan considered to be a legend by most clans and tribes in existence. The Chinomi had actually existed about 100 years before the moon hit the Earth. Unlike most clans, the Chinomi did not initially surface and were literally living underground the entire time, somewhere in the Land of Rain. In fact, Chinomi is the only clan that exist in both mainstream and alternative universe and as such, are often referred to as the, "Shadow Clan". The Chinomi were renowned for their usage of Hiding in Darkness Technique and Bringer-of-Darkness Technique along with their weird and socially unacceptable rituals that earned them the name of "Vampire Tribe". The misconceptions are actually a result of the clan's secrecy and their rituals. Surprisingly, no one is aware of the roots of this clan. The Clan did not actually surface up until the apocalyptic earth event. They have existed in shadows for almost 400 years, inhabiting the entire globe but in a discrete manner. Misconceptions Chinomi clan is actually believed to be filled with and run by "eternals"; humans who have attained a state of immortality. The Clan has been typically referred to as animal tamers and "real life vampires". They are considered to be mystique as well as supernatural creatures, although the later is not fully wrong. The clan is actually consisted of mutants, whose mutation was forced by external agents commonly known as "mutagen". This mutation was a product of the endless wars and radiations given off by things like a Tailed Beast Ball. The clan's genetic mutation was further rushed by Kabuto who tried to imbue them with some of Orochimaru's abilities, this caused them to have pale (white) skin, skinny disposition and snake like eyes. However, it is the rituals that actually earned them the moniker rather than their appearance. Also, it has been widely speculated that the clan was affected by porphyria and had long nails which resembled actual claws. Rituals The Chinomi although being scary and mysterious, discovered a scientific fact. They said, "secret to a longer life may indeed lie in the blood of others". They discovered that a transfusion to older test subjects could actually be beneficial. As a result, blood transfusions became regular. These transfusion from younger men to older greatly enhanced memory, strength and sense of smell. They also alter the content of blood they consumed, by adding ridiculous amount of unidentified proteins that added several hundred pounds of muscle and bone. Giving them almost supernatural durability and an accelerated healing factor. This is actually what earned them the name of vampires. They also tried regularly to cure their clan's hereditary porphyria by trying untested drugs, which actually made their appearances worse. All of their weird rituals along with the typical ritual of impaling a dying older clan member in chest with a stake and sealing them into a coffin made them suspicious of being vampires. Abilities Any and all superhuman attributes of clan has are due to consuming modified blood. By consuming different mixtures of their this "potion" they could either increase or decrease their superhuman attributes. The chemical process is hormonal in nature, causing the cells of his anatomy to instantly manufacture mutated hormones that induce a physical transformation encompassing his entire figure. Their strength is augmented to such levels that a single clan member is able to out power the strength of 10 fighting men with relative ease. The Chinomi's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Every clan member's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional physical injury than the body of a normal human. While their body is highly durable, it is possible to injure them. If injured, their accelerated metabolism allows them to rapidly heal from mild to moderate injuries faster than a normal human. Ultimately, the full limits of this heightened healing abilities aren't known. However, it is believed that they is unable to fully regenerate severed limbs or missing organs should such injuries occur. As mentioned earlier, they also gain enhanced memory and superb sense of smell. However, because of entire addition of Orochimaru element, they actually managed to grow claws in place of nails. It remains unclear if the claws can be directly used in combat but much like Orochimaru, they seem to be capable of extending their tongue and use it as an offensive weapon. Not to mention, they are masters when it comes down to using techniques like Hiding in Darkness Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique and Shadow Clone Technique. Following their second mutation, the Chinomi are able to think and move at extreme speeds. Their entire body has adapted to the rigors of high-speed running, and their cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. Their bodies generate highly-potent airborne scent-based pheromones, which affected the chemical balance in other people altering the moods of those around them. They can control this to an extent, but still had lapses when their emotions were particularly strong. While not a power, their appearance itself ironically is able to scare people. Once an Ikiken Clan member joked about, if anything, "the Chinomi clan members sure do know how to scare the shit out of people!". Regardless of the rumors, the clan members are not immortal have no such weakness for stakes and crosses. They are just regular people with special set of powers and skills. Also, they happen to be decent trackers and good learners. What actually made them seem immortal was actually their ability to almost "cheat death". They were supernatural survivals with tremendous willpower and were able to cheat death several times. It was rumored that whosoever is bitten by the clan members turn into one of them but this was a myth. However, one thing was very certain, that is death. It is theorized that, because of the tainted blood they consume and their unusual food diet, their teeth actually contains some kind of naturally occurring venom. The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from sedation, paralysis, and instant death, depending upon the amount of venom delivered by their fangs. A few hybrid clan offspring have eliminated the obsession with drinking blood and some of them do possess the clan's weaknesses. Because of the clan member's extraordinary sense of smell, they are more likely to be distracted by strong odors. They can perform many tasks with their feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. They manual and pedal dexterity are so great that they can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with his toes. Special Ability Chinomi had some degree of resistance against genjutsu (or drugs causing hallucination), this may be a result of constant training or simply their physiology. The context has never been explored. However, what is truly special among the clan members is not a flashy eye technique or a kekkei genkai but an innate ability to become one with the force around themselves, this is more commonly known as "Mind-Over-Matter" or simply referred to as Nendō. Their Nendō allowed them to pull objects towards them or to push objects away from them. They could as well alter an object's directional course which allowed them to deflect most projectiles. However, their Nendō had clear limits. Their Nendō would only work within the range of 15 meters and not more. Also, it could only allow the clan member to levitate himself and not fly. Since they are capable of controlling this pure telekinetic force, they are capable of crushing rocks, bending metal bars, shattering glass and blasting an object. This also allowed them to generate a force-field around themselves that could protect them from projectiles, explosions and weak techniques. However, such force-fields would be useless against a fully charged tailed beast ball or something that has equal power. It was suspected that the psychic powers are generated by an unidentified part of the clan member's brain and an lobotomy could easily strip them off their powers. Trivia * It is perhaps the only clan in the new timeline, so far, containing reference to mythological character, that is, the vampire. * Most of vampire theme powers are explored withing the clan, such as superhuman strength, durability, fangs, claw and sense of smell. While they lack bat transformation, hypnotism and shape shifting abilities along with night vision, they are the closest thing to a group of vampires. * The clan is only immune to their own poison but the blood transfusions make them susceptible to diseases like Ebola, HIV and other STD'S along with viral hemorrhagic fevers. * The clan seems to have more females than males. The ratio of male to female is- 79:100. * The only perfect specimen/member of this clan exists outside the FC series. * The porphyria and staying underground for several years explain sensitivity to light and experiencing severe pain in broad day light. ** This is what made them seem like true vampires. The inability to walk around during day, causing them to hunt at night. See Also * Rinku Clan Category:Clans Category:Ninja Clans